the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Roar of the Elders
The Roar of the Elders is an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on the leader of the Lion Guard by the Great Lions of the Past. It is currently possessed by Kion, Mohatu and Evil Kion. Information While the firstborn cub of the monarch is destined to become the next Ruler of the Pride Lands, the second-born cub is tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a group dedicated to preserving the kingdom and defending the Circle of Life. As its leader, the second-born cub is expected to be the fiercest of the group and is thus gifted with the Roar of the Elders by the Great Kings of the Past. When the leader of the Lion Guard uses the Roar of the Elders, four of the ancient kings roar along with him or her, instilling really powerful sound vibrations in the cry. The Roar is strong enough to blast downward-falling water upward, scatter a pile of boulders, or force someone else backwards, but there is the risk of it rebounding...like an echo. On occasion when the roar is used in anger or not there's also a risk of it causing natural disasters. The Roar can be controlled if the user has faith that they can, allowing them to direct the Roar's force as they wish. Additionally, if directed at a cloud, the Roar has the ability to inflate it with water, thus causing it to rain for a short while. The Roar of the Elders can be used summon spirits, even the evil spirits when the roar is used in anger. In the case of Scar's spirit in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar when Kion uses the roar in anger by a volcano or good spirits like with Mufasa's. Since the Great Kings provide the power behind the roar, they control its use. It is to be used for good only and will be taken away if the user does not respect his or her gift, as was the case with Scar. When used in pure anger, regardless of the intent, the clouds will be dark. Numbers of times used by Kion 32 * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots * The Rise of Makuu * Bunga the Wise * Eye of the Beholder * The Search for Utamu * Paintings and Predictions * Too Many Termites * Janja's New Crew * Lions of the Outlands * Never Roar Again * Beshte and the Hippo Lanes * The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Swept Away * Rafiki's New Neighbors * Rescue in the Outlands * The Bite of Kenge * The Morning Report * The Little Guy * Divide and Conquer * The Scorpion's Sting * The Wisdom of Kongwe * Cave of Secrets * The Zebra Mastermind * The Hyena Resistance * Beshte and the Beast * Pride Landers Unite! * The Fall of Mizimu Grove * Fire from the Sky Numbers of times used by Mohatu 4 * Lion Guard: New Roar * Gold Daughter of Miranda * Queen of Unicorns * A New Threat from the Outlands Numbers of times used by Evil Kion 32 (When he was Living within regular Kion) Trivia * The roar actually sounds more akin to roars of tigers than lions. Category:Culture